Chances
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Another take on Piper coming to Linchfield and seeing Alex again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first OITNB fic. I know Piper is slightly OOC but I can't get into her head just yet. S3 Piper threw me off a lot. Here's a different take on Piper's coming to prison. Oh, and I don't care for Larry much...as you'll find out. Enjoy!**

 **Chances**

"Maybe this is a bad time to say hi." A smirk played at her lips. Her eyes just as green as I remember. All I did was scream. I had been pushed to my limits and then she comes to make things worse. Finally, I fell to my knees and tried to hide from this new world I had been thrown into. "Look, if you're going to make it in here, it's best no one else sees you break down." With that, she walked away. It wasn't until after I knew she was inside that I finally spoke.

"Alex." I was flooded with guilt. I left her at the worst possible time. I was so caught up with my own issues that I never thought about what she was going through. "Alex….I'm sorry."

"You know her?" My head snapped up when I heard another woman's voice. It was Nicky. She had been caught with drugs. Heroin I think. "Chapmen right?"

"Yeah." Standing slowly, I leaned against the wall. Nicky was one of the first people I met here. Her girlfriend, Morello, was the first one I met. She was nice. Planning a wedding in prison, who knew? "It's complicated."

"It gets better once you get used to the new lifestyle you'll be living. Stick with me and Morello and we'll show you the ropes. There's a yoga lady and a nun if that helps any." I couldn't help but chuckle at Nicky's expression. "But what's your history with Alex?"

"I…we…" I had to look away. The lump in my throat grew painful. "I was an idiot. I hurt her…a lot."

Xxx

I had survived day one at Linchfield. Now it was time for orientation. When I walked into the small TV room there was only one chair left. It was next to Alex. She looked from me to the chair. Sitting quietly, I tried to stay as still as possible. I could feel the heat from Alex's skin. Her breathing was shallow but even.

 _"_ _Aaaah…." My hips bucked as a hot tongue slid inside me. I had never been with a woman before Alex. "Alex….I'm about to…" One final curl of her tongue and I came apart. "Alex!" As my body collapsed on the bed, I heard a dark chuckle come from under the covers._

 _"_ _Horrible isn't it?" Her green eyes shined with passion. Wiping her mouth, Alex made her way up to kiss me._

 _"_ _It's the worst." I couldn't help but moan as I tasted myself on her tongue. "I want to taste what you taste like."_

 _Alex moaned and laced her fingers in my hair…._

"Chapmen!"

"What?" I snapped out of the memory and felt my cheeks flush.

"Do you have something you'd like to share with the rest of us?" The warden looked at me with irritation. It was clear she didn't want to be here.

"N-no." Alex chuckled at my facial expression. Glaring at her quickly, I turned my attention to the informational video that started to play.

Xxx

There were so many new inmates that we couldn't all be given our jobs right away, so I went to the library. I wanted to see Alex and remembered she read everything she could get her hands on. It was one of the many reasons I fell in love with her. "So, she was your drug partner?" Nicky's voice came from the other side of a bookcase.

"It's complicated."

"Damn it Vause. That's what Chapmen said. I want details." I laughed inwardly at Nicky. I was new and everyone wanted to know about me. Nicky huffed. "If it helps any, she feels bad about something when it comes to you."

My stomach dropped when I heard Nicky get up and walk away. This is what I wanted. I wanted alone time with Alex to talk. I just didn't realize it would come so soon. "You always did love to read." My voice was soft as I walked towards the older woman.

Her eyes flashed towards me. "Some things never change." Alex's voice was dry. Flipping the page, she went back to reading.

"Can we talk?" I approached with caution. I knew I had pissed her off and broke her heart so I wasn't sure what she would do. Well, besides turn me in and have me thrown in here.

"What do you want Piper?" Alex closed the book and gave me half of her attention.

"I wanted to apologize. I never should have left you when you're mother died. I've regretted that for eight years."

"Good. And when did this realization come over you? If you realized this back then, why didn't you come after me? You could've found out where and when the funeral was."

"It was a few years ago. I stumbled across one of your old t-shirts in my drawer and it brought back memories. That's when I told Larry about having a girlfriend. I told him I threw it out after that but…" My voice trailed off.

Alex's brow rose. "But what, Piper?" Her voice was stern.

"But I kept it. It's hidden in a place he'll never find it." Silence fell between us.

"You kept one of my shirts." Alex chuckled. "And that tattoo never washed off I hear."

"No. It didn't. I lied to Larry about that too. He thinks I saw it on a diving trip and liked it."

"You hate fish." It was nice hearing Alex laugh again.

"I know." I covered my face with my hands. "You were right when you said it wouldn't come off when I sweat."

"Yes but not for ten years."

Leaning my head back, I sighed. "I don't blame you if you never forgive me. I know I broke your heart."

"You did. And I should have seen it coming. Rule one: don't fall in love with a straight girl." I bit my lip at my former lover's words. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit." Alex's eyes narrowed. "What were you thinking about earlier? You zoned out but you had that look in your eyes."

I could feel Alex's eyes burning into me. "What look?"

"That turned on, 'I-want-to-jump-someone' look." A coy grin tugged at Alex's lips.

"No it wasn't." I turned away. Damn it! I thought I was hiding it.

"Yes it was. I know that look. I caused that look for two years." Alex reached and tugged my shoulder to turn me around. "Tell me or I'll let my mind wander. And you know how creative I can be." I refused to answer. "Fine. From the look in your eyes, you must have been thinking about…"

"Chapmen." Alex and I looked towards the male voice. It was Mendez or pornstache as we all called him. "Healy wants to see you."

Xxx

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" I stepped into the office and closed the door behind me.

"Yes. I'm putting you in electrical. You'll report there each day and work." The gray haired man looked up from his paperwork. "How are you holding up?"

"It's been a rough two days."

"I'm sure it is. But know this; you don't have to have lesbian sex with any of these women. They can be very persuasive so be alert."

"Yes Sir." If only he knew the past Alex and I had. Those two years were full of sex and drug smuggling. We were a team and a damn good one. As cliché' as it is, Alex was my drug.

"You're dismissed."

xxx

Nicky greeted me as I walked into the room. "Chapmen, You working here?"

"Yeah. Hopefully I won't get electrocuted." The officer who watched us explained that we would fix any electrical issues when they come up. Our first task was to read the manual, which was in Spanish, and fix a lamp. I prayed the pictures would be enough to go off of because I barely passed Spanish in college.

"So, did you make up with Vause?" Nicky kept her voice to a whisper.

"We talked; yes. I don't know if she forgave me or not. Why?" I started to get irritated with the lamp. Could the prison system really not afford one manual in English?

"Just curious. I could tell there's something between the two of you." I glanced towards her quickly. "What? It's true."

"Alex and I go way back. As I said, we have a complicated history."

"Roommates? Lovers? Loving roommates?" It became abundantly clear that Nicky wasn't going to let this go.

"I loved her. Can we drop it now?" Before Nicky could answer, a loud alarm rang. "What the hell is that?"

"Get on the floor."

"Why?" I did as Nicky said.

"Whenever that goes off, something has happened so we all have to hit the deck so to speak. Just wait, you get felt up if pornstache searches you."

Xxx

It was dinner time before I saw Alex again. "Hey." I watched as Alex sat across from me.

"How'd your first alarm drill go? Did you get felt up yet?" She chuckled when my nose crinkled.

"Yeah. Mendez cocked a feel. Not a fan of him." Pushing around the food in front of me, I dreaded eating. The prior meals weren't very appealing but I didn't dare say that. The cook, Red, was a scary Russian lady. Not a woman you wanted to piss off. I was convinced she had ties to the Russian mob.

"He tried that with me when I first got here."

"What happened?" I could only imagine what Alex would have done.

"She kicked his ass and got a week in the SHU." Nicky chimed in as she took a seat next to Alex. Morello sat beside me.

"I can see that." I couldn't help but laugh. "Remember that guy in that bar in Paris? He tried to feel me up and you nearly broke his arm?"

To keep herself from spitting her drink out, Alex covered her mouth. "Yes. Though it didn't help that we were all buzzed." Nicky and Morello looked dumbfounded. "But he deserved it. No one feels up my woman and gets away with it."

I knew my cheeks were pink. There was a longing to be Alex's woman again. It never really went away. But I knew I couldn't give into this inner turmoil. I was engaged to Larry. "Wow, someone's embarrassed." Nicky's voice broke through my thoughts. "Vause and Chapmen sitting in a tree…" I kicked Nicky in the shin and she jumped. "Ow. Damn woman. It was a joke." I glanced towards Alex who had a soft but knowing grin. Fuck.

xxx

It was Visitation day and Larry came to see me. "Hey Pipes." He wrapped me in a hug before placing a kiss on my cheek. Panic clinched my chest when I noticed Alex facing us a few tables away. Oh God. I could only imagine what she'd have to say about him later on. "How are things? Has anyone tried to…"

"Larry!" I noticed Alex glance my way. She still had that protectiveness in her eyes. It was comforting. "No. No one has tried to sleep with me. Geez. Things are very different, obviously, but I'm keeping my head down." I knew I couldn't tell him I was in here with Alex. That was a road I did not want to go down.

"Well, it's an all female prison so…and," he paused to glance around. "That dark headed woman with librarian glasses is pretty ho-,"

"Larry!" My voice raised a tad too much. Everyone stopped and looked at me. "Will you stop?" I rubbed my temples. "How is everyone?" Larry told me all the family gossip. "It'll be nice to see Mom. I miss strong coffee and not needing an alarm clock." I told Larry an edited version of what had happened in the past week. I left out Alex. I caught myself glancing in her direction as I spoke.

Xxx

"Is anyone here?" I walked into the laundry room with a bag of dirty clothes over my shoulder.

"We're closed." Alex's deep voice made me smile.

"Hey." I smiled softly as our eyes met. "Can I drop these off?"

"Sure." Alex wrote on a ticket and placed it on the large folding table. "Larry seems like an ass."

"Alex!" I couldn't help but wonder what she heard.

"What? You yelled at him twice. And he has that 'good-boy' look but I know he has to be a dirty fucker. Which surprises me actually….I can be a little kinky but not a dirty fucker." Alex laughed as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "What?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Before I embarrassed myself further, I turned to walk away.

"You could never lie to me Pipes. What is it? It's something juicy I can tell."

I could feel Alex's eyes burning into me. They had a tie around me and she pulled me back. It's only been a week but I feel like I did when we were together. "He asked if someone has tried to sleep with me yet."

Alex knew there was more. "And?"

Damn. It was hard to say no to that sexy smirk and eyebrow raise. "And he proceeded to look around and said that woman with the dark hair and librarian glasses is pretty hot."

A mix of disgust and intrigue washed over Alex's face. "Ew…but he does have good taste in woman." All I could do was shake my head. "It's true. I mean, even you tapped this ass."

"Oh my God. Okay, I'm going to go." It took everything I had to stop laughing. With one final glance, I walked out of the laundry room. As I made my way back to my bunk, the realization that I was falling back in love with Alex creped its way into my head. I already knew it in my heart. I never fully fell out of love with the woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: book referenced is Course of Action by Gun Brooke. People have asked for a chapter two so here it is. Enjoy! Reviews=happy writer. :)**

Chapter Two

It's been five months since I came to Linchfield. Finally I'm not the shiny new toy. For the most part, people leave me alone. Like high school, there are clicks. I've found myself in the misfit group. It's mainly me, Alex, Morello, and Nicky. "So, what are you going to do for the "talent show"?" Nicky sat beside Alex at the table.

"What do you mean by "talent show"?" I mimicked her air quotations.

"It's mainly to keep us preoccupied. Whoever thinks they have a talent can sign up and in two weeks they perform for everyone. It's entertaining." Alex explained as she snatched the orange off of my tray.

"Hey…" I tried to reach for it only to have Alex to pull it away.

"You don't even like oranges. Therefore, your oranges are mine."

"Bouw chica wow wow. That's what she said." Nicky never missed a beat. Alex and I laughed as Morello nearly spit out her juice. "You make it so easy. I can't help it."

"Uh-huh, sure. Have you ever done anything for the show?" I took a bite of my bacon biscuit. Red might be scary but she can cook. I think we would all starve if someone else got assigned to be head cook.

"No. But I still watch. There are a few good singers in here."

"And dancers." Morello chimed in. "It's a pretty good show. Are you going to do anything?"

"I doubt it. I'm not really good at anything." Silence fell between the four of us. "Well, there's one thing I was good at…" My voice trailed off as I glanced towards Alex. "But it's illegal."

"We made one hell of a team Pipes." Before Alex could continue, Pornstache announced that breakfast was over.

Xxx

"You're planning something, I can tell. What is it?" Nicky elbowed me in the side. "You're staring at the toaster like it has the answer to life in the bottom."

"Not sure what I'm going to do. Honestly, I don't know what I could do but I want to do something." This toaster didn't want to come apart. I was tempted to stab it with the screwdriver.

"You'll think of something. We've never had a writer before. Maybe you can write something?" My hands stopped immediately. "What is it?" That's it. Maybe I could solve two problems in one sweep. I have finally admitted to myself that I'm in love with Alex but I've not been able to tell her. I'm sure she knew but there's no way she would make the first move. Not after what I did. If I wanted Alex back I had to do something big. "Earth to Chapman?"

"Thank you Nicky." I couldn't stop the grin that made its way from ear to ear. "You're a genius."

"Not that I'm arguing with you but how am I a genius?" Nicky and I walked outside to the table to eat our lunches.

"Because I think I can win Alex back and have something for the show."

Nicky's eyebrow rose. "Well it's about damn time you make an actual move! The dance you two have been dancing the past _five_ months is annoying. I just want to lock you two in a small room until you kiss or something. The tension is killer." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "So, what are you planning?"

"I may write something. I took a few creative writing classes in college so I might put that to good use. I just have no idea what to write. But it'll deal with me and Alex."

Xxx

 _The raven haired woman radiated power and turned heads wherever she went. Her badass, don't fuck with me attitude made both men and women bow to her. She was strong but gentle. And she always knew how to have a good time._

"There you are."

I jumped when I heard Alex walking towards me. Closing my notebook quickly, I looked up. "Hey, how are you?" Thankfully, I was able to slip the small book under my legs before Alex noticed.

She watched me skeptically as she took a seat. "What are you up to? You disappeared after dinner."

"Nothing much. Just came to get a few books to read." I motioned towards the small stack of romance novels someone had left on the table.

"Uh-huh." Picking one up, Alex thumbed through it. "This one sucks. I have a few in my bunk that are better; if you'd like to borrow them."

"That'd be nice." I tried to stay casual.

"I know you're up to something Piper." Alex placed the book back and folded her arms on the table. "But obviously you don't want me to know about it since you're currently sitting on it."

"Damn it, Alex." I huffed but refused to move.

"Piper, this is me we're talking about. You know I have an eye for details. The only reason I got caught smuggling was because one of the other girls got caught and drug us all down with her. If it was just me, I'd be half way across the world by now."

"On some beach drinking a margarita?" Memories flooded my mind. All the late nights Alex and I shared on different exotic beaches enjoying a fire and each other's company. We were all each other needed.

"Among other things." Her voice was soft. The look in her eyes told me she shared my thoughts.

 _"_ _Alex, we're going to get caught." I laughed as I pulled my lover down for another searing kiss._

 _"_ _Says the woman who's currently pulling me on top of her." Our tongues danced as she leaned us down on the large towel. Our toes buried in the cool sand._

 _"_ _I don't care." I loved the feeling of Alex's hands running over my body. She always made me feel safe. "Alex, I love you." A soft smile crossed my lips as green eyes met mine._

 _"_ _I love you too Piper."Alex smiled as I tangled my hands in her hair and kissed her deeply once again._

"We better get back to our bunks. It's about time for another check." Alex's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Yeah we should." That night I knew what I would be dreaming of. Or what I hoped to dream of.

Xxx

"Hey, not lesbian." I jumped as Nicky walked into my bunk. "God you're just like Vause. If you're reading, everything else vanishes."

"Yeah well, it's a good book." Placing a slip of paper in the spine, I closed the book and placed it beside me. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to see how your plan was going. That's Alex's isn't it?" Nicky took a seat on the end of my bed.

"Yeah, she let me read it. I'm already on chapter five. Quite a page turner."

Nicky's brow creased. "Didn't you just get that this morning?" I gave a slight nod. "Good God. You two belong together. She reads just as fast as you do!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, Heaven forbid we wanted to read the same book at once."

"You know, it's not nice talking about people behind their back." Alex folded her arms and leaned against the concrete. "How's the book?"

"I really like it. Annie and Carolyn need to just give in. It's obvious that they love each other."

"They really do. Though, they have a set back before getting together. But it ends nicely."

Nicky watched the two of us continue to discuss the book. Finally picking it up to look for herself. Both Alex and I stopped talking mid sentence to watch her. "Calm down. I'm not going to lose your place."

"Knowing Piper, she probably made a mental note of what page she was on anyway." Alex's eyes went from the book to me and narrowed. "Isn't that right?"

"Page seventy one." All Nicky did was shake her head.

"Well, I have to go for janitorial duty. Damn meth head." Alex sighed in frustration. "Later."

"Bye." I watched her walk away. As I watched, I got the overwhelming urge to run my hands through her long black hair. It was always so soft.

Nicky waited until Alex was gone before she spoke. "How close were the two of you?"

"Alex was the love of my life…." My voice trailed off. She was long gone but I still looked at the open door.

"Was, huh? I think she still is. No one looks at each other the way the two of you do and aren't in love."

Groaning, I hung my head. "Shut up."

"How's the writing going? I'm guessing that's how you're going to win her back?"

"It's coming along. It's hard to write when she knows I'm up to something."

"Yeah. It's hard to get away with a lot in here. Since there are people watching you constantly. But it seems you have a little system. Hiding out in the one stall with a door gives you some privacy."

"Yes that does help. But others get pissed off when I use it for too long during certain hours."

"Yeah. We do." Nicky narrowed her eyes. "Just make it count Chapman. Alex is tough but you complete her somehow."

"And she completes me…."

Xxx

"Piper what's this?" Larry was furious as he held the black, one shouldered, long sleeved shirt. "I know this isn't yours. Is it _hers_?" There was venom in his voice. "You said you got rid of this years ago!"

"Larry, sit down before you get thrown out." I motioned for the officer to sit. "We need to talk." I was slightly glad Alex had been thrown in the SHU for a day. There was no way she could overhear this conversation. I wanted to be the one to tell her when the time was right.

"Yeah, you've been lying to me. I find your ex girlfriend's shirt in your stuff. This being after you said you threw it out."

With each passing second the words got closer to being blurted out. "Larry, I'm breaking up with you. Polly will be there this weekend to get my stuff. You've been an ass these past few months and I'm sick of it. I know you want to become a writer but for God's sake if you're going to write about my past _ASK ME ABOUT IT_ so you don't get _EVERYTHING_ wrong!"

"What do you mean?"

"The whole part about my past; that wasn't an adventure or a rump. That was my life." My voice rose slightly.

"Chapman." The officer warned. "Cool it."

Larry was quiet a moment. "Who is she?"

"Excuse me?" Our tempers were about to get the best of us.

"Who is she? Is it _her_? Is she in here with you?"

That was it. I wouldn't allow him to disrespect her again. "Yes _she_ is in here with me." I paused. "And _her_ name is Alex."

Larry leaned back in his chair. A silent rage washed over him. "The tall one with black hair and glasses?"

"Yup." There was a triumph in my voice for some reason. It felt good to admit I was leaving Larry for Alex. Well, I hoped for Alex.

"You fucking whore." Being called names didn't faze me anymore. I just watched as he walked away.

Xxx

As I heard footsteps approach, I looked up. "You're out."

Alex grinned as she walked into her bunk. "And you're in my bed."

I looked around quickly. "It seems that I am. I have something for you." Alex watched skeptically as I pulled out a paper bag. "I couldn't wrap it; sorry."

"What is it?" Alex took it into her lab as she sat on the bed. Her eyes grew when she saw the black shirt. "My shirt…."

"Larry found it." Alex's eyes met mine. "I broke it off with him. I always thought he never understood the real me and his article just proved it. He got so much wrong."

Alex studied me a moment. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Great actually." We sat in an awkward silence. "That was your favorite shirt. Well, your favorite shirt that you'd let out of your sight."

"Yeah, I searched for this for years." We laughed. "Out of all of them, this is the one you kept. Sadly, I can't wear it in here." Alex unfolded the garment and held it up.

"You always looked awesome in that. Especially with the ends of your hair blue."

"Is someone getting nostalgic on me?" Alex narrowed her eyes. "Thanks for giving it back."

"You're welcome, Alex."

xxx

"Chapman, you're up." Healy motioned towards the front of the room.

Standing slowly, I opened my notebook. My nerves were getting to me. I wanted to run but I knew I couldn't. If I wanted Alex back I had to do this. "Not sure I can compete with the rap battle we just saw but here's a story I wrote." I paused to look over the crowd of women. Nicky and Morello smiled. They knew what was coming. Before I started to read, I looked at Alex. Something about her put me at ease. "No one realizes how quickly our life can change. Sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worst, but sometimes….both happen. And if you're lucky enough it'll become good again in an odd twist of fate." As I read on, it became obvious the story was about me and Alex. Her eyes were intense as she watched me. I felt naked and vulnerable. "The raven haired woman radiated power and turned heads wherever she went. Her badass, don't fuck with me attitude made both men and women bow to her. She was strong but gentle. And she always knew how to have a good time. The blonde loved her girlfriend with everything she had. Sadly, she fucked up big time. But fate brought them back together. She had another chance to see the love of her life and tell her what she truly felt." I looked up from the paper; my hands trembling. "I'm sorry I hurt you. But, I love you more than anything."

The room was silent. No one moved or spoke a word. I looked to Alex. I wanted her to do something; to say anything. "You fucking writers." She shook her head with a big grin. The room erupted in applause. When I sat down, Alex placed her arm around my shoulder pulling me close. "We'll talk later."

Xxx

Later that day, I walked by Alex's bunk. Of course she was reading. "Hey."

Closing her book, she looked towards me. "Hey." Lying on her side, Alex rubbed the bed before her. "Come be my little spoon. Big Mary is on duty." Alex draped her arm across my hip holding me tightly. I loved this. I missed feeling safe in her arms. "That took balls Chapmaan."

Turning in her arms, I faced Alex. "I know. But I had to do it." I searched green eyes for a sign to continue. "I love you Alex. I never stopped loving you."

"Obviously. That story kinda spelled everything out pretty well." Leaning forward, Alex placed a tender kiss on my lips. Familiar warmth spread through me. Her lips felt the same as they did all those years ago. "I love you too, Piper."


End file.
